Doomed: Story of a Vampire 'Damnations'
by Jawanza
Summary: Episode 01 - The mysterious legend of the half-vampire begins to unravel and a new journey will begin. Elsewhere, a band of vampires seek refuge in Sunnydale from a pack of feral monsters.


DOOMED Story of a Vampire  
  
Written and Created by Jawanza Barial  
  
© Doomed Productions 2003.  
  
An original series based on the hit TV series created by Joss Whedon And a previous story written by Jawanza Barial Events take place after Buffy the Vampire Slayer's fourth season.  
  
The mysterious vampiric legend comes to light in order to aid the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Starring  
  
Jerrold "Jay" Irvine Smith  
  
Isis McCafery  
  
and Dimitri Owens  
  
Guest Starring  
  
Angelique Lawrence  
  
Jasmine Lawrence  
  
Sabrina Alexis  
  
Lillian  
  
with Kali  
  
Damien Hunt  
  
and Dominique Washington  
  
Co-Starring  
  
Tami  
  
April Miller  
  
Informant Demon  
  
Wolfram & Hart Lawyer  
  
The Eurriphus Demon  
  
Old Man  
  
Gruff Demon  
  
Vampire Gang  
  
Other Vampires  
  
Special Buffy Guest Stars  
  
Buffy Summers  
  
Spike  
  
and Rupert Giles  
  
Epilogue  
  
"It's impossible to see these things, y'know?" the teen murmured, staring out the window of the tiny bus, riding away from Los Angeles. Darkness plagued the crowded bus, as it drove down the tiny path towards the small town of Sunnydale. The boy's pale face stared into the moonless skies of California, mumbling to himself, while the passenger seated next to him snort and cursed under his breath.  
Did they make the conscience decision to place him next to this idiot?  
"I mean, you never know what's coming. A bump, a screw, a turn-even a swizzle, you can't really be sure.especially with the swizzles." It was quite evident to the passenger that whoever this boy was, sanity wasn't very keen to him. He was simply visiting his family in Sunnydale, to see his son's family and children just like every year. Why on earth God placed him next to this foolish child was beyond him.  
Slowly, the man turned in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to push the annoying prattle of the boy out of his mind.  
"I mean, with the darkness soon to arrive, it's surprising you can see anything at all."  
It was then the man felt something surge through him. He wasn't sure what it was it was just.like a feeling. The sort of feeling you get when you know something's wrong, or when someone's watching-when your hairs stand on end and you can feel the glare of someone slicing into you. But there was something different about this feeling. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, ripping apart the old man's every single thought, unleashing it like the darkness the child spoke of.  
And it became too much, and all the man could do was open his eyes to find the eyes of the boy staring into him.  
"You'll never see it coming, y'know?"  
That's when the darkness came forth. Engulfed in total blackness, the bus came to an abrupt halt, with the wheel's screeching and the people screaming. The boy and the man were thrown forward in their seats, colliding into the seats in front of them. For the first time that night, the strange boy had finally fallen silent, after letting four more words escape his now quivering lips.  
"For it has arrived."  
* * * *  
".And of course who'd I find right around the corner? One of those blasted soldier boys that've been beleaguering our little Hellmouth," growled the gruff, gravely demon, pounding his fist on the table causing his and several other drinks to go rattling off the table. Now without a drink, the demon turned a loose-skinned demon, shoving him off his seat and stealing his drink.  
The gruff demon then returned to his audience-a well built, young, girl vampire that had wondered in to listen to the demon's tale against the commando. He had seen her at Willy's Place from time to time, usually leaving with a different demon each night. But for some reason, that thought didn't cross the demon's mind as he continued to prattle on about his fight against the Initiative soldier.  
"And so, I've got 'im cornered, right?" snarled the demon pleasantly, taking down another drink and looking deeply into the young vampire's blazing eyes. "All alone, defenseless with a broken blaster smashed to pieces 'couple feet in front of the soldier-boy when I lung at 'im!" The demon swept his bulky arm across the table, sending the tiny stolen shot- glass soaring towards the barkeep and it shattered against the wall of the bar.  
"Hey!" snapped the barkeep, rising from beneath the counter. "That's the tenth glass tonight."  
Not even glancing at the barkeep, the creature replied, "Whoa. Two- digit numbers. Good for you. Didn't know they taught your type that in tavern-schooling." He grinned at the girl, as the bartender snorted and walked away from the conversation. With a sigh of relief, the demon replied, "So, where was I?"  
"Right up to the part where you get your ass kicked?" finally spoke the girl.  
The gruff demon chuckled drunkenly until his dumfounded reaction slowly sobered up and the words the girl had said coursed through his head. The demon stared into the vampire's once yellow eyes, and a chill fused his spine as he realized what he wasn't talking to was not simply a mere vampire.  
* * * *  
The glow of the television was the only thing that illuminated the tiny, nearly deserted Sunnydale flat. Sprawled across the couch in front of it was the young resident of the building, carefully watching the reports on the news. As usual, there were pictures of missing children shown every night, and from time to time he knew where they had gone-because, sometimes, it would be he who forced them off this plain of existence.  
".So try to get in before dark," said the reporter, just as she did at the end of every news cast, and just like every night the boy turned off the television just before the syndication of old shows started to run. He muted his elderly television in order for the silence to take effect and allow the boy's primal senses to settle into the depth and darkness of the small Southern Californian town.  
He peered out the window of the tiny complex, and his eyes quickly locked onto two dark shadows down his street. The first figure was a girl- that was as plain as day-and it was safe to assume that the shadow chasing after the younger human girl wasn't young or human at all. And as the second figure sped inhumanly fast, it seized the young girl by the arm and threw her to the ground with a vicious snarl. In the moonlight, the monstrous creature's yellow eyes beamed hungrily at the girl. The monster pulled her up from the ground and clamped his hand over the mouth and then digging his glistening fangs into her.  
The boy could only watch from his window before he pulled away and retreated back into the darkness of his abode. He quickly switched off the television set and allowed complete and total blackness to engulf the house. In the dark, his primal senses sharpened even more, and he quickly reached for the weapons spread out throughout the room: Stakes. The only weapon he had that could kill the creature that lurked outside of his house.  
Stealthily, the boy crept out of his flat and into the open streets of the suburban town. There at the entrance of the dwelling lay the lifeless body of the Sunnydale girl-with the vampire nowhere in the pale sight of the night.  
The dark skinned boy knelt down next to the already paling girl, reach towards her neck, near where two freshly cleaved holes now freshly marked her. But before he could check, the girl gasped with the small thread of strength that remained in her. She was gasping, crying, trying to call out to him, but he couldn't understand the warning.  
And he couldn't move his hand in time. The vampire, now hovering behind the distracted boy, shoved him to the floor and pushing the boy's hovering hand into the dying girl's neck. With a chilling collapse, the small remnants of the girl escaped through her last breath and the darkened teen turned, instantly striking back at the vampire with a forceful kick.  
"That'd be what you call a mistake," snarled the boy, now stained with the smell of the young girl's blood smeared across his hand. His face was different now, almost nearly identical to the creature that had drained the girl.  
* * * *  
The older man sighed, rising up from his seat, and following the crowd of people towards the front of the bus to confront the driver of the vehicle. It was late enough as it was-they all knew that their families would be awaiting them in Sunnydale and the bus had been late to begin with. Along with the fact that there was an insanely crazed teenager next to him, this last ride couldn't have been worse off.  
"Excuse me, sir," said the man gruffly, shoving passed the other passengers who were waiting to give their equally purposeless comment. When he finally made his way to the front of the bus, there was an elderly woman scolding the driver. Roughly, he pushed the woman out of the way and began shouting at the driver.  
"My son and his children are waiting up in Sunnydale and I had to wait a whole half an hour to get on this damned bus and when I was finally put on this vehicle I'm strapped in next to the asylum escapee, and you're a pathetic excuse for a bus driver who can't drive for sh-" His continuous rattling was instantly cut off simultaneously as a tremendous tremor shook the bus. Silence fell over the bus until the man slowly asked, "What was that?"  
"That thing I hit," stammered the driver slowly. Paler than seemingly possible, the quivering bus driver turned towards the crowd of people continuing to rapidly shake. "Th-that. that thing that I hit knocked out the power when it rammed it down. Nothing could've possibly survived-"  
The bus began to rattle, slightly lifting from one side of the ground as if something was attempting to rise up from beneath it and then dropped the heavy vehicle. The crowd of panicky had been engulfed by the darkness of silence and froze in the utmost possible fear-almost as if they were waiting to hear what was coming next.  
But none of them heard the creatures slinking passed the bus.  
Finally, the suddenly not-so-gabby man began to speak again. "Should we at least try to leave?"  
"Might not wanna." The silence crowd's attention shifted away from the front of the bus and back towards the old man's seat. Where the boy once stood, a rough, pale skinned, horned creature now took his place. In the dark, his glisteningly green eyes focused on the man that he had sat next to.  
But the fear and dread that quickly poured into the passengers sprang from the sights of the snarling creatures behind the boy. The entire crowd seemed as if any ray of sun had never touched their skins, while they're sharp and long fangs and their blazing yellow eyes seemed to be beaming with heat. If anything, the low demonic snarling finally gave way to what these creatures truly were.  
Vampires.  
A small herd of them-around six or seven-arose from the darkness of the bus. Their eyes seemed focused on the people, but the man could almost feel that there was something horribly wrong. That's when the prime vampire of the gang led the pack forward into the herd of cowering humans. But instead of feeding upon the hapless humans, the prime vampire was swamped by the scent of fear and detected the one who's scent was the strongest.  
The vampire's yellow eyes clamped onto the old man's, and he froze with unbearable fear. The creature's vile grin spread across his demonic face as the wondrous aroma soothed the demon. "That one! Take him out to the front."  
One of the vampire lackeys rushed over to the whimpering man and lifted him up by the back of the shirt. With massive power, the vampire hurled the man through a window of the bus, and the elderly man crashed into the pavement several feet away from the bus.  
The small gang of vampires watched hopefully, eager for the man to be their needed distraction.  
Fear purged any sort of function or thought that still remained in the old man's mind, as he was forced to lie motionless on the ground from the pain that the creature had cast upon him. Using all the strength that was left within him, he slowly lifted his head to see why they had thrown him out. But even with the fear and pain residing throughout him, he could still sense something moving closer and closer towards him.  
And it was only out of the corner of his eye that he caught sight of some shadowy creature before the darkness around the man quickly engulfed him.  
* * * *  
"What are you?!"  
The gruff demon couldn't even react before the mysterious creature fiercely lashed out at the gruff demon and sent it hurling across the bar, smashing into floor. Bewildered by the creature's vast strength, the gruff demon laid dazed on the floor of the bar, utterly shocked by what had happened. It couldn't possibly be a vampire that attacked him.  
And it was then that his speculation was confirmed.  
The pseudo-vampire stood over the fallen demon, as the noise and activity in the bar promptly halted to see what had happened. It was then the creature truly revealed what it was. The pale-skinned blonde vampire slowly descended into a small, frail, hairless, colorless gray human-like form. It appeared harmless, weak, sickly even, like a pre-form of young human teen. But her cold gray eyes were the true danger that beheld the gruff demon.  
They locked onto the gruff demon's putrid, yellow eyes, which were darting back and forth, praying to some cryptic deity that something would swoop in and rescue him. But no one did. Everyone in the bar quickly realized what had trapped the demon on the floor. It was a metamorphic demon known as a tsudious demon-a demon the gained the ability to transform into other creatures by draining their foes. It was none of their concern, so activity quickly resumed in the bar, not taking any mind to the damned creature on the floor.  
The tsudious demon's gray eyes poured into the gruff demon's fearful eyes, forcing the two creatures to lock eyes. It was at that precise moment that the metamorphic demon's eyes flared a crimson-red and powerful force surged through the gruff demon's body and as it did, it forced the demon into a state of paralysis. Unable to move a single bone in its body, all the demon could do is watch as the tsudious demon bared a vile grin across its pale face, revealing rows and rows of sharp, glistening teeth. In that instance, the demon knew this would be the last face it'd ever see.  
The metamorphic demon opened its multiple rows of sharp, jagged, teeth and ripped through its rough, meaty skin and sunk its teeth into the demon's thick, warm blood. Viciously, the demon grabbed the gruff demon, squeezing him as hard as possible, until every drop of blood was drained from the lifeless demon.  
Idly, the tsudious demon dropped the body and rose back up towards the bar. Before the demon had even sat back down on the seat, it had transformed back into the young, blonde, female vampire.  
"Or you could try for discreet." The metamorphic demon whipped its head around, and there stood a tall, lean, nicely dressed green demon, with a small manila folder grasped in its claws. "Hello D'Ivoire."  
* * * *  
The dark-skinned boy's furious face now matched the twisted, demonic features of the vampire that stood before him. His teeth had elongated, his forehead had thickened and his features had hardened, just as the vampire's face had transformed.  
But he was different somehow.  
"But. you're a vampire?" growled the killer softly, lifting himself up from the boy's attack. The demon dusted itself off, as he darkly sneered, "A vampire trying to help a dying girl?" Then, in a swift fluid motion, the vampire struck the strange boy, knocking him to the ground next to the dead girl. "So. what? You think you're some kind of a hero?" The vampire began to slowly pace towards the fallen boy, who remained still on the ground. The creature chuckled with amusement and muttered, "Savior for the weak helpless humans that plague this little Hellmouth?" The vampire stopped in front of the boy and snorted. "Is that all you are?"  
Many unique abilities a vampire developed are its speed, strength, and reflexes-but the one creature that can not only match, but surpass all of its strength would be the Vampire Slayer. The one girl in all the world, chosen to be the one who is destined to snuff out and fight off the vampires. But just as the Slayer had the natural ability to sense the vampires, these vampires had the same ability to recognize the Slayer. And as the vampire neared the limp boy on the ground, the vampire stepped back, overwhelmed by the sensation the demon felt from boy.  
The boy struck then. His face remained twisted in a feral, demonic mask of anger and rage, lunging straight at the mystified vampire. The boy's punch connected right with the vampire's jaw and knocking him backwards. The dark boy's red eyes blazed in the darkness of the Sunnydale night, moving incredibly fast, and quickly launching a series of deadly blows upon the vampire and finished them off with a powerful kick, sending the vampire up into the air and crashing into the sidewalk.  
Rage and adrenaline surged through the boy. He dragged the vampire off of the ground by the vampire's cold, clammy, neck, and in a swift motion the boy released the vampire in order to use both of his hands to twist the undead creature's neck. He didn't bear the strength to twist it clean off, but any vampire could survive as long has his head wasn't completely decapitated.  
The fuming boy dropped the creature back down onto the sidewalk, leaving it twitching and seizing on the ground, with a blinding coursing all throughout his undead body. The mysterious boy stood over the tormented vampire, revealing a small, sharp, dagger-shaped stake.  
"Wh-what. are you?" the dying demon managed to murmur.  
"You could never comprehend it." The demonic mask the coated the boys face dispersed to reveal his dark innocence and his warm brown eyes beneath the blazing red. In one swift strike, he staked the vampire, relieving it of the torment the boy had placed upon him when he crumbled to dust and flowed away into the darkness of Sunnydale.  
* * * *  
The head vampire gave a slight nod, signaling the other vampires to follow him. They quietly made their way off of the bus and crept away from it, attempting to avoid the grisly demon that was tearing apart the elderly man. Though this would have been the perfect time to strike, the cowardly gang of vampires simply tried to flee the situation. But even before they made way too far away from bus, the pack of vampires all stopped dead in their tracks.  
Even all the terrified passengers on the bus could hear the intensely loud howl of the other nearby demons.  
The demonic boy could only watch as the vampire huddle together helplessly, drawing forth several weapons as a pack of long, lanky, beastly monsters appeared from behind the bus and began to encircle the gang of mortified vampires. With a nod from the head vampire, all the demons hurled their daggers and swords and other weapons that they had been carrying at the pack of beasts, nailing some through the head and others through various other body parts. But somehow, the pack managed to stay a collective whole, as they continued to slowly creep near the band of vampires. The prime vampire turned towards the others from his pack, giving another slight nod.and that was when they broke out into a mad dash.  
The beast-like demons all instantly chased after the undead creatures, like rapid dogs chasing after their bleeding prey. Though the undead creatures had unimaginable speed and agility, the hunter demons seemed trained to take down even the most powerful of vampires and managed to surpass the band's speed. Even before the vampires could look back to see how close the demons were to catching them, the beastly demons leapt onto the vampire's backs and began to rapidly shred and maul the vampires.  
It seemed the screams of the undead creatures was just the right signal to get the bus up and moving again, with electricity surging through the illuminating bus, allowing the bus-driver to get the vehicle into gear. The sudden lurk sent all the passengers, except the young demonic boy, to the floor and they all scrambled back to their seats. They all settled down, every passengers watching the beasts continue to shred the vampires to their dustily deaths, except for the young demon boy, whose creatures shifted back to his normal human face. A small smirk masked the boy, staring out the other side of the window and out into the dark Californian sky.  
Quietly to himself, the boy murmured, "Goodbye L.A.. and welcome to the Hellmouth."  
* * * *  
The pseudo-vampire only rolled her eyes, taking back her seat in front of the bar with her new accomplice taking the seat next to her. The metamorphic demon ordered more drinks, as the informant demon awaited a response from the demon.  
"So, D'Ivoire," said the informant, placing the files on the counter, "or is it just Ivory now?" A cruel grin spread across the creature's face, as the metamorphic creature remained silent. "So.what's with the silent bit? Decided to cue down on the talking now that you're on the Hellmouth?"  
The metamorphic demon glanced towards the informant, giving the confused demon a cold and lifeless glare. Then, before the demon could even flinch, the metamorphic demon had one vampiric hand on the files, and the other on the back of the informant's heated, green, neck. She slammed the informant's face onto the counter, while simultaneously sliding the file away before the demon's head hit the file. The pseudo-vampire moved in closer towards the demon's ear and whispered, "Don't call me those names here ever."  
"Fine, fine," whimpered the demon meekly. The tsudious demon released the other demon's neck. "Guess you're trying to keep things a little quieter nowadays, huh?"  
The vampire's blue eyes shifted from the files, over to the rambling informant. "And I guess you ask a lot more questions nowadays, huh?"  
The informant gave a grave and solemn nod. "Fine." The demon rose up. "That's everything my source could pull on this creature you're interested in." Before he began to start towards the door, the demon stopped and moved in near the tsudious, whispering, "So, what is your interested on this boy? I mean, it is who I think it is, right?"  
"Jerrold Irvine Smith," answered the metamorphic demon.  
"The legendary half-vampire," finished the informant. "The Doom Vampire."  
* * * *  
The young, dark-skinned boy quietly crept up the stairs of his flat, leaving the drained body of the broken girl in the dark streets of Sunnydale. As he closed the door, a surged of guilt, agony, power, and monstrous hunger plowed through the boy. Such unimaginable power, hidden away in such a meager vessel, at times he didn't even seem like it could even be bearable.  
For a moment, the boy allowed for his demonic vampiric side to slip for just an instance, and gave in to his inner urges. But then, he summed forth all his inner strength to suppress those inner urges and force his vampire-half back down into the depths within him.  
Panting with exhaustions, the young boy made his way up the stairs, continuing to force down those urges, hoping that he would make it through the darkness of the night.  
  
Damnations 


End file.
